Systems for packaging small objects for easy dispensing have been the subject of significant research and development. Especially in the field of pharmaceutical products, the accurate packaging of pills, tablets, capsules and the like, has been the focus of industry development and governmental regulation. Accurate dispensation of pharmaceutical products to those in need of such products has been the subject of research and development due to increasing costs associated with the products themselves, as well as concerns over damage caused by inaccurate dispensation of such medications.
Notwithstanding prior efforts to develop such packaging systems, known systems for packaging objects, and in particular for packaging small objects like pills, tablets, capsules and the like, involve a significant level of complexity and commercial scale which makes most of them unsuitable for many applications. For instance, in nursing home settings, home health agencies, outpatient medical facilities and the like, there are very few choices, if any, which provide a convenient, table-top-scale system for accurately and conveniently re-packaging pharmaceutical products purchased in bulk.
Thus, there remains a need for a system or method which facilitates the convenient and accurate packaging and labeling of pharmaceutical products and/or other objects intended for later dispensation and use.